pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1962–63 Inter-Cities Fairs Cup
Valencia |count = 2 |second_other = Dinamo Zagreb |matches = |goals = |attendance = |top_scorer = |prevseason = 1961–62 |nextseason = 1963–64 }} The fifth Inter-Cities Fairs Cup was played over the 1962–63 season. There were five representative teams for some major European cities, four of which lost out in the first round. Valencia CF beat NK Dinamo Zagreb over two legs to defend their title. First round |} 1 Barcelona progressed to the Second round after winning a play-off match 3–2. First leg |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Aris |goals1=Brighenti |goals2= |stadium=Genoa |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=2–3 |report= |team2= Roma |goals1=Nazmi |goals2=Orlando Lojacono Menichelli |stadium=İzmir |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Summary |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2=Brenninger Drescher |stadium=St. Jakob Stadium, Basel |attendance=5,800 |referee=Norman Mootz (Luxembourg) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Dunfermline Athletic |goals1=Stevens |goals2= |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Sampdoria |goals1= |goals2=da Silva Brenner |stadium=Luxembourg |attendance= |referee= }} Sampdoria won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Everton |goals1=Miller Melrose |goals2= |stadium=East End Park, Dunfermline |attendance= |referee= }} Dunfermline won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=10–1 |report= |team2= Altay |goals1=Manfredini Jonsson Lojacono Angelillo |goals2=Nail |stadium=Rome |attendance= |referee= }} Roma won 13–3 on aggregate. Second round |} 1 Petrolul Ploieşti progressed to the Quarter finals after winning a play-off match 1–0. 2 NK Dinamo progressed to the Quarter finals after winning a play-off match 3–2. 3 Valencia progressed to the Quarter finals after winning a play-off match 1–0. 4 Red Star Belgrade progressed to the Quarter finals after winning a play-off match 1–0. First leg |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Ferencváros |goals1=da Silva |goals2= |stadium=Genoa |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=2–4 |report= |team2= Roma |goals1=Villa Marcelino |goals2=Lojacono Manfredini De Sisti Charles |stadium=La Romareda, Zaragoza |attendance=21,000 |referee=Henri Faucheux (France)}} ---- |score=4–0 |report= |team2= Dunfermline Athletic |goals1=Núñez Waldo Ficha Waldo |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla, Valencia |attendance=25,000 |referee=Joseph Barbéran (France)}} Second leg |score=6–0 |report= |team2= Sampdoria |goals1=Kökény Friedmanszky Vilezsál M. Fenyvesi |goals2= |stadium=Budapest |attendance= |referee= }} Ferencváros won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=6–2 |report= |team2= Valencia |goals1=Edwards Sinclair MacLean Peebles Smith |goals2=Guillot MacLean |stadium=East End Park, Dunfermline |attendance=14,826 |referee=James Finney (England)}} Aggregate 6–6 ---- |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Real Zaragoza |goals1=Angelillo |goals2=Corsini Sigi |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=16,000 |referee=Aleksandar Škorić (Yugoslavia)}} Roma's Giulio Corsini was injured in the 85th minute and had to leave the pitch as substitutions were not yet allowed. Roma won 5–4 on aggregate. Play-off |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Dunfermline Athletic |goals1=Mestre |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon |attendance=2,500 |referee=Raul Martins (Portugal)}} Quarter-finals |} First leg |score=3–0 |report= |team2= Red Star Belgrade |goals1=Manfredini Lojacono Menichelli |goals2= |stadium=Rome |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Roma |goals1=Luka Malešev |goals2= |stadium=Belgrade |attendance= |referee= }} Roma won 3–2 on aggregate. Semi-finals |} First leg |score=3–0 |report= |team2= Roma |goals1=Chicão Núñez Guillot |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Mestalla, Valencia |attendance=40,000 |referee=Tiny Wharton (Scotland)}} Second leg |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Valencia |goals1=Angelillo |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=60,000 |referee=Rudolf Kreitlein (West Germany)}} Valencia won 3–1 on aggregate. Final First leg |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Valencia |goals1=Zambata |goals2=Waldo Urtiaga |stadium=Maksimir Stadium, Zagreb |attendance=40,000 |referee=Giuseppe Adami (Italy) }} Second leg |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Mañó Nuñez |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Luís Casanova, Valencia |attendance=55,000 |referee=Kevin Howley (England) }} External links * Inter-Cities Fairs Cup results at Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation 2 Category:Inter-Cities Fairs Cup seasons